Electrochemical machining is a well-known process used for the machining of a workpiece. In a typical electrochemical machining process, a workpiece is typically provided with a positive voltage to create an anode portion, and an electrode is provided with a negative voltage to create a cathode portion. An electrolyte is provided in a gap between the workpiece and the electrode for electrochemical machining of the workpiece.
As is known in the art, the gap between the anode portion and the cathode portion needs to be closely monitored and maintained in order to prevent touching of the cathode portion and the anode portion and also to maintain machined form and tolerance. In addition, the gap between the anode portion and the cathode portion needs to be maintained so as to allow an appropriate amount of electrolyte to flow therebetween.
Electrochemical machining is particularly of interest in the shaping of airfoils (i.e., single blades), turbocharger nozzle rings and bladed disks (i.e., blisks). The unique shape and size of blades of a bladed part requires intricate attention to detail in the electrochemical machining process. Due to this requirement, the amount of electrochemical machining performed is required to be closely regulated. Unfortunately, improper electrochemical machining may result in inaccurate geometry and permanent damage to the blades of the bladed part.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.